wikifeintfandomcom-20200213-history
Off-Topic
The Off-Topic forum is the biggest OpenFeint forum. It is the most accessible OpenFeint forum and the forum most OpenFeint users go to when they click "Forums and Chat" on the main OpenFeint screen. Where there are the most users, also there are the most moderators, moderating this forum more than any other forum. Many prominent OpenFeint users recieved their reputation here, such as Dr. Tozoa, Slippy K, Wave-Dash, and others. What Off-Topic consists of The Off-Topic forum consists of what one would think it would consist of: anything and everything that does not break the OpenFeint rules. Introductory threads When one first becomes an OpenFeint user, the first thing most people expect them to do is to create an introductory thread to introduce themselves. The things that most other OpenFeint users will ask or tell you after they see your introductory thread is: *"Have you read the stickies?" The stickies are the main rules of each forum that are permanently attached to the top of the forum that every new OpenFeint user is required to read and familiarize themselves with. *"Welcome to OpenFeint! Mind the gap!" An OpenFeint user named Dr. Tozoa is the origin of this phrase, and he says it to almost every new introductory thread he sees. *"Welcome to OpenFeint, you worthless piece of human scum! I am on top, you are on bottom, blah blah blah..." This phrase also originated with Dr. Tozoa and is not meant to be taken seriously. Normal threads A normal thread is basically a thread about anything the user wants it to be without breaking any of the rules depicted in the stickies. The possibilities are endless: You could make a normal thread about music preferences, favorite food, or even how your ongoing science exeriment is all about! Anything, as long as it doesn't depict hate against any user or breaks the rules. Spam Existent in every major forum , spam is a topic that every new OpenFeint user needs to be warned about. Spam on OpenFeint is especially hated. Spam can consist of a mass-posting of pointless threads, as seen on the screenshot at right, or certain kinds of threads that the moderators have deemed spam: *Threads with ALL CAPS. *Threads that consist of random gibberish. *Threads with emojis in the title *"Am I hot?" threads and "Rate me!" threads *Slander threads *"Can I be an admin?" threads *Threads that evade the filter (which replaces all remotely explicit words with "@#%$") Officially, spam is defined by OFErOne in the Forum Rules and Guidelines as "replies or comments that have no bearing with the ongoing discussion, or that may be deemed as nonsense especially to increase one's post count or antagonize other members of the community." All of the kinds of threads pointed out above are spam on OpenFeint and are not supposed to be posted in any way, shape, or form. Anyone that posts spam may be banned by a mod or report banned by an OpenFeint citizen that doesn't tolerate spam. See also *Global Forums *Stickies *Spam (page coming soon)